Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans - Mad Mod is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia: * Rooms the team members get sent to: * Jeffrey: Biology Room * Jaden: The Nurses Office * Xion: Kindergarden Room * Aqua: Cafeteria * Alexis and Mushu: Art Room * Jesse: Music Room * May: History Room Scenes Saving Jaden * Jaden: *screams* Somebody! Help me!!!! *squirms in his chair* Let me go!!! * Mad Mod: Now now my ducky... You don't seem to be in good health do you? Why don't you try reading the eye chart for me! *the eye chat is revealed to be a hypno screen* * Jaden: *tries to look away but gets hypnotized* * Mad Mod: That's a good ducky! Now then... *a giant vaccine full of cyanide poison comes out and moves close to Jaden* This will just pinch a lot!!!! *laughs* * (Suddenly, Dragon-Jeffrey and Robin breaks in) * Robin: Sorry!!! Jaden's already had his flu shot!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smashes the vaccine* * Robin: *starts to free Jaden from his chair* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Hang on, little bro! I'll free you from his control! *attempts to smash the hypno screen* * Robin: Wait!! No!! Don't do that! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Huh? * Robin: Smash the screen and he'll have something ready to strike back at us behind it! * Jeffrey: ...! Then let's snap Jaden out of it. * Robin: Any ideas?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *to himself* Come on, Jeff. Think. *gets an idea and licks Jaden* * Jaden: AAHH!!!!! *chuckles* Bro!!! Cut that out!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* Wakey-wakey! * Jaden: *realizes what's going on and sighs in relief* Thanks, big brother. * Dragon-Jeffrey: No problem, little bro. * Robin: *gets Jaden out of the chair* Let's find the others and get outta here. * Mad Mod: Now now!!! You're not allowed to leave the Nurse's office yet!!! *giant cast wrappings come out* We'll just have to wrap this up!!! *laughs* * (The wrappings grab Dragon-Jeffrey like snakes) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *breathes fire on the wrappings* * Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk and draws a card* Go Elemental Hero BladeEdge!!! *BladeEdge gets summoned and cuts the wrappings too* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks! Now let's get the others! *Mad Mod: What's wrong my duckies?! Not feeling any better?! Here!! Be sure to take your medicine!! *(Giant pills fly up and charge at the heroes, some of them exploding along the way) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yikes! *Robin: Titans! Move!! *Jaden: *hops on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies out of the room with Robin following him* *(The exploding pills follow them) *Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't even need to take pills! *hits one with his tail* *Jaden: Hurry! We're almost outta here! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *breathes fire at the remaining pills* *(They manage to fly outta the nurses's office door) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whew... *Jaden: *sighs in relief* I owe you one, big brother... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Glad to help, little bro. But I nearly forgot how exhausting school can be... *Jaden: At least this class is more exciting then Stein's was!!! *Robin: Now let's see if we can free everyone else. *(A scream is heard) *Dragon-Jeffrey: You hear that?! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans episodes